Romantic Cruise
by LZfanatic12
Summary: This is based on Titanic, only it's with Zelda characters and 2 Fire Emblem characters, Roy and Marth and the ship is not the Titanic... do not worry there will not be any main characters death only non important people death... ZeLink of course...
1. Chapter 1: METRO

**Hey this is LZfanatic12 again with another story, ok I know I said it in my summary but there will not be any main character deaths sure there will be deaths but not Link, Zelda, or any of the other main characters…. But something does happen in the end is it good or bad? Dum dum dum…. Ok on with chapter 1…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1****: M.E.T.R.O.**

The biggest ship in the world, M.E.T.R.O. M.E.T.R.O. has a meaning, a weird meaning, but it has a meaning, it stands for Mind Enter To Rotation Order. People wonder if M.E.T.R.O. has a meaning, but they'll never know… Today is the day M.E.T.R.O. is departing from Termina and heading towards Hyrule.

In a bar sat 3 guys talking, 1 of the guys, Marth, says, "Hey, who's up for a boat ride?"  
The other guy, Roy says," Oh, I do!"  
The other guy, Link, asks, "Yeah, and where are you guys going to get the tickets?"  
"I already got it covered." Marth says  
"Oh please, those tickets are so expensive; how did you get them?" Link asks  
"Some dude just walked up to me and gave me 3 tickets."  
"What class is it?"  
Marth sighs, "it's the lowest class… class D."  
"Figures, even if we did have enough money, that's all we would be able to afford."  
All 3 sigh

"So, when does the ship thingy depart?" asked Roy.  
"It's called M.E.T.R.O. and I heard it's the biggest ship in the world."  
Roy and Link said at the same time, "Cool, let's go!"  
"Wait, you didn't' answer my question…" Roy said serious  
"Oh yeah; it leaves today."  
"What?!" Both Link and Roy shout  
"How long have you have these tickets?" Link asked  
"Uh, since yesterday." Marth said  
"Gah! We got to hurry!"

They leave the bar and ran towards the ship.  
"Whoa…" they stop to look at it.  
"Man, I can't believe we're going to ride that baby…" Roy said in awe  
"Yeah, let's go."  
"Right!" they continue their running for the entrance; Link was so busy watching the ship in awe he didn't realize that he was heading straight towards a girl. Once he ran into the girl, who looked to be about his age, she was dressed all fancy so that must mean she's a class A person, the richest people on the boat.  
"Oh, I am so sorry mam, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
"…Whatever." the woman mumbled as she dust herself off  
A man who looked a few years older than the woman came up from behind and looked very angry. "What's going on over here Zelda?" said the snobby looking man  
"Nothing, this guy wasn't watching where he was going so he ran into me…" the woman, Zelda, stated smoothly  
"Oh, and what do you have to say for it sir?" The man behind Zelda asked LInk  
"I'm sorry; it's just that I..." Link was interrupted by the man  
"Do you have any idea who we are?"  
"Um, rich?"  
"Yes, but we're also royalty and we don't have time to deal with trash like you!"  
Link clutched his hand into a fist, "I'm not trash you… dirt bag!"  
"How dare you shout at me and call me dirty names." The snobby dude throws a punch at Link.  
"Hey!" Link yelled  
"Dan; that was not necessary!" Zelda shouted  
"Tch, he deserved it," Link, then, threw a punch at the guy named Dan, "How dare you!"  
The girl, Zelda, asked, "Hey, who do you think you are?"  
"Boy, aren't you rude…" Link retorted  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's more polite to introduce yourself than to ask for someone else's name."  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Hey, what's going on over here?" asked the captain of M.E.T.R.O.  
"This trash just…"  
"Oh, we were just chatting before we got on the ship…. Well, I guess we won't see you guys later… I guess it was nice meeting you… bye." Link, Marth, and Roy ran towards the ship and got on board.

"Tch, they're low class anyways; we won't see them again." Dan said  
"Let's go, before the ship leaves without us." Zelda stated  
"Excellent idea."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"  
"Zelda, must you be so grouchy to your…" said Zelda's mom but Zelda did not let her finish.  
"I am not grouchy!" she stomps towards the ship.  
"Wait up!" Her parents and Dan shouted to her

On the ship, class D section  
"isn't this great guys?" Link said as he stood on the bar in front of the ship looking out to the ocean.  
"Well, that's a stupid question…" Marth mumbled with a smile  
"Do you guys have a feeling that this ride will change our lives?" Link asked  
Roy looked around and spotted something with a smile. "Probably, 'cause I spy 2 hot chicks."  
Marth asks, "Where?"  
"Over there!" he points to the 2 girls.  
"Let's ask if they're single."  
"You guys go on without me; I just want to look at the ocean…"  
"So you're saying you would rather look at water than go talk to 2 hot chicks?"  
"Yeah, pretty much." Link retorted  
"Ok, it's your lost." Marth said  
"Bye Link."  
"Bye."  
Roy and Marth leave and walked towards the 2 women. They talked for awhile than left to go somewhere else. Link looked back at the water then looked around him; he spotted the girl named Zelda. _'Whoa, it's that girl I ran into earlier; why does she look so sad?'_

She looked at Link who was looking at her but he quickly looked away once she spotted him. A few seconds later he slowly looked back in her direction but realized she was gone. He sighs, "What's her problem?" He looks at the ocean again, _'I'm bored,' _he smiled, _'I think I'll explore a bit; since Roy and Marth found some ladies of their own, maybe I can find one.'_

So his search began once the ship finally took off, but unfortunately for him the girls on the ship were too old, too young, or taken. Once his search was over aka he failed, he sat on a bench and sighed; when suddenly he heard shouts coming from the A section. _'Probably fighting over who has the most money.' _"Ha-ha…."  
"Hey Link." Link looked up to find Roy and Marth with smiles  
"Hi guys, so, where's the chicks?" Link asked  
"They went back to their rooms."  
"What's their—"  
"Let's go back to our room and discuss it there." Roy whispered  
"Ok?" Link said confused

In Link, Roy, and Marth's room; once they got in there, they sat on their beds.  
"Ok Marth, start with your girl." Link gestured for Marth to speack  
"Well, her name is Brittney and she's single."  
"…And?"  
"How much do you want? She's nice, funny, smart, and beautiful."  
"Ok? What about your girl Roy?"  
"Pretty much the same as Marth's girl except her name is Rose."  
Link sighs, "Well, I'm happy for you guys…"  
"You know what Link, you need to find yourself a girl."  
"I already tried…"  
"…And?"  
"Nothing…."  
"…Hey, what about that 1 chick you ran into?" Roy asked  
"No way! 1, she's a class A person. 2, I think she's snobby…" Link said  
"But you don't even know her that well…"  
"I don't need to; she's rich, and snobby, just like that Dan guy…"  
"Yeah, but she's hot." Marth stated  
"Looks don't matter, she's snobby…" Link mumbled the second part  
"Either her or no one" Roy suggested  
"She's the last girl I would want to be with..."  
"I wonder what her name is?" Marth wondered  
"….Who cares…" Link mumbled again  
"Why the long pause there? Do you know her name?" Roy asked with a smirk  
"Does it matter, it's getting late, we need to go to bed."  
"Right away mom."

Link turned the lights off and leaves the room; he walked to the back of the ship, leans against the railing and looks out at the ocean. "It will always be beautiful…" Moments later he heard someone running his way, so he finds a place to hide. It was Zelda who was leaning on the railing. _'Hey, it's that Zelda chick; what is she doing?'_ She stood on the railing and climbed from the other side of the railing, outside of the ship. _'She wouldn't….'_

Zelda talks quietly to herself, "They think they can control my life, well they can think again… Ok Zelda, all you have to do is jump…"  
"Don't do it!" Link shouted from where he was hiding, he came out of his hiding spot and slowly walked towards Zelda  
She turned her head in the direction of the voice, "What do you want?"  
"I'm here to stop you." He takes a few slow steps forward.  
"Don't come any closer….. I will jump…"  
"Fine, but if you jump, I jump."  
"Are you crazy?" she looked at him as if he was crazy  
"Well, I'm not the one trying to jump off the ship…."

Long silence….  
Link takes one step closer… "Ok, if you jump, I jump, it's that simple."  
"…Why? I don't even know your name…" she said  
"Hey, what's going on here?" said the captain. Link quickly turned around to face the captain.  
"Oh, uh, go away; I'm trying to get some alone time with her ok?"  
"Oh, ok." he said dumbly but still stood there with a stupid grin  
"Then go away!" Link shouted then the captain leaves.  
"Alone time?!" Zelda shouted  
"Well, you say you're about to jump and I didn't want him to find out…" Link said  
"Well, I'm going to jump in 3…"  
"Don't…"he takes a step closer  
"2…." He takes another step closer, "1… Aw!"  
"No!" he takes her hand and is trying to pull her back up, "Don't worry…. I got you…"  
"Let me go… Let me go!" she shouts  
"I don't," he pulled her up and throws her on board, "think so."  
"Ow!" she got up and shoves Link, "Some hero, just throwing me back on board," he shrugs at she slowly gets up and looks at him, "Why did you save me?"  
"I didn't want you to die… you're still so young… why were you trying to jump anyways?" Link asked  
"…Well…." she was then interrupted by Dan  
"What's going on?" Dan asked as he was walking towards them  
"Dan?" Zelda asked confused  
"Zelda! What happened?" He ran towards Zelda then looked at Link, "What is he doing here?"  
"He saved me…" Zelda mumbled  
"What? Why would this trash save you?"

Link was about to argue but Zelda stopped him, "I don't know; but somebody was trying to push me over board but he," she pointed to Link yet still not knowing what his name was, "stopped the person and saved me."  
Dan looked at Link again, "Is that true?"  
Link looks at Zelda who was nodding her head, "Yeah… I didn't see who pushed her but I stopped them and saved her…"  
"Why did you save my fiancé'?" Dan asked  
"Oh… she's your fiancée? Um, congratulations?" Link said a little taken aback  
"…Well?" Dan asked again  
"Well what?" Link asked confused. Zelda slapped her forehead.  
Dan sighs, "why did you save my fiancé?"  
"Well, I couldn't just let her fall." Link simply said  
"Ok, well thank you for saving her. Come now Zelda, let's go."  
"I don't think so, you need to give this man more than just a mere thank you!" Zelda shouted  
"What more does he need?"  
She walked up to Link, "I thank you for saving me and as thanks I invite you to the ball."  
"What?! Zelda, have you lost your mind?" Dan asked  
She looked at Dan "This man just saved my life!"  
"…Very well…" Dan start walking away, "Let's go Zelda."  
"Alright." she looks back at Link with a slight smile, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Uh, yeah… bye…" Link said still a bit confused  
"Bye." She left with Dan.

The captain walked up to Link, "I guess you'll be going to the ball tomorrow?"  
"Wait, its tomorrow?" Link asked  
"Yep; well, I have to go do some captain stuff; see ya later." He walked away.  
_'We have a weird captain…'_ Link went back to his room and goes to bed…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Well, there's chapter 1; I hope you liked it so far, I know it wasn't that long but it was long enough… please leave some reviews and if you have any ideas I'd like to hear them... 'cause I haven't watched the movie in like forever and instead of making Link an artist like Jack I'm going to make him something else you'll find out in the next chapter… I already have it down on my notebook… but as of right now I only have 3 chapters so my next update wont' be for a long time and finals are coming up and if I pass all of them I'll be able to graduate! XD anyways, please review they make me happy….. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

** I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter for a long long long long time but I just didn't have the imagination to write in this story and i'm really sorry for keep a freakin 3 year wait but I never give up on a story. So I give you the next chapter for all you loyal fans who will still read this story lolz tell me if you want to update right away and I will try :3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Chapter 2****: The Dance**

The next day Link wakes up and finds Roy and Marth gone. Link sits up, rubs his eyes, and sighs, "They're probably off with their new girlfriends." He gets out of bed, grabs his music equipment, his ocarina, and leaves his room.

He goes outside and sits on a bench not to far from the front of the ship (by a railing). He starts playing a relaxing song.

"What's that called?" said a woman behind him

Link stops playing and looks behind him to see Zelda looking down at him. "Oh, hi Zelda.. This," he holds up his ocarina, "is called an ocarina and that song I was playing...well I kinda made it up."

"Really?" she sits next to him, "that's amazing."

"You think so," he rubs the back of his neck, "it's nothing special."

"So, you write music?"

"Yup."

"And do you publish them?"

"Oh no." he shook his head

"Why not? You could make lots of money." Zelda stated

"Yeah, but I don't really care about money. I just play the songs for my friends and myself."

"Oh..." was all she could manage to say

Link looked at her and changed the subject, "So, how's things going for you?" she looks at him confused, "What?" Link asked

"Why do you care about me or what happens in my life?" Zelda asked

He shrugs his shoulders, "Just curious."

"Oh," she looks at her lap, "my life is aweful..."

"Is that why you tried to jump?"

"I was sick of everything... everyone wants to control my life...and nobody cares about me..." a tear slid down her cheek.

"I care about you."

She quickly looks back at him, "I'm sorry?"

"Uh, I mean, you know as in...um..." he rubs the back of his neck again and his face turns red. She smiles. Link looks back at her, "You have a beautiful smile."

She blushes, "Really? Wow, no one's ever told me that..."

"What? No way! What about your fiance, Dan?"

She chuckled, "Dan...Tch, he could care less about me... All he wants is my money, and my parents are too stupid to see because..." she did not finish her statement

"Because what?" Link asked curious

"...Never mind... it's not important... So, you ready for today?"

"Huh? What's today?"

She giggles, "The dance silly."

He quickly stands up, "Oh crap! I totally forgot!" he gathers his things, "Um, I'll see you later, bye."

She slightly laughs, "Bye."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Link."

"Haha, it's about time you tell me your name. Hehe. It was very nice talking to you Link." she smiles

"Yeah." Link smiles, "It was nice talking to you too Zelda." he leaves

Zelda sighs, "I guess I should get ready myself." she heads to her room

Link puts his music stuff on his bed and paces back in forth in his room. "What am I going to wear? What am I going to wear?" He kept repeating the same phrase over and over

Marth walks in and looks at Link confused, "Hey Link?"

"What am I going to wear?" he kept repeating

"Link!" Marth shouted him out of Link's trance of freaking out.

"Huh?" Link looks at Marth, "Oh hey Marth, when did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago... what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking what I should wear..."

"I gathered that, but for what?"

"A dance...ah skrew it! I'm not going!" he shouted in frustration and sat down on his bed

"Wait, you're going to a dance? Why weren't we invited?"

"Zelda invited me..."

"Ha! I knew you had a thing for her! That's that one chick right?"

"Yes, and I don't have a thing for her..." he sighs, "I have nothing good to wear to a dance..."

"I might have something you could borrow." Marth suggested

"Really?" Link stood up

"Yeah, hold on," he goes to his closet and digs out a black tuxedo, "I brought this along 'cause I thought I could pick up chicks or something. My father gave it to me years ago and I bring it with me for who knows why, but I can let you borrow it for this dance. I'm sure we have the same size."

Link took the tuxedo and examined it, "You sure I can borrow this man?"

"Why not? I'm sure Zelda will love you now, I mean, the tux of course." he smirked

Link blushes, "Shut up, man." Link goes to the bathroom and changes into the tuxedo. He walks out of the bathroom and looks in the mirror checking himself out. Link smiles, "You think it's too much?"

"Nope, I give it 2 thumbs up bro."

Roy walks in the room and looks at Link shocked, "Woah, why is Link in a tux?"

"He has a date with the Zelda chick." Marth said with a smirk

"Oooooooooo way to go Link." Roy commented

Link sighs, "It's not a date; she invited me to a dance...Although she is beautiful and is nice once I got to talk to her..."

"Haha, I knew you two had a secret thing for each other. Have fun at the dance buddy." Roy cheered.

"Good luck." Marth said

Link smiled, "Alright, thanks...Bye guys." Link walks out of the room

"Bye!" both Roy and Marth shout out of the room

Link arrives at the section where the dance is being held, in the class A area. He walks to the doors that leads to Forestwaker, the ball room. The only problem was that there were 2 guards blocking the way.

Link walks up to the guards, "Um, can I come in?"

"Do you have an invitation?" stated one of the guards

"Well, uh, no, but—"

"Then why don't you come back when you have an invitation."

"Like he would ever get an invitation." said the other guard and they both joined in laughter.

"He's with me!" a woman yelled from behind Link.

Link turned around to find Zelda in a beautiful pink dress. It was a strapless light pink dress with ruffles and she wore long white gloves.

Link mumbled, "Wow..."

Zelda giggles, "Do I really look that nice?"

"Nice? You look beautiful!" Link stated

Zelda smiles, "Well, you really know how to clean up. You look very nice Link."

"What, this old thing." Link fixes his jacket, "It does look nice doesn't it?" he chuckles as she slightly laughs. "May I escort you to the dance miss?" he sticks his elbow out

"Why of course good sir." she takes his arm

The 2 guards move out of the way as Link and Zelda walk into the ball room together. Link noticed that everyone was just standing around chatting except a few couples. "Wow, no offense, but this dance seems a little lame."

"Oh, don't worry it is, hehe, but I'm sure with you here it'll be fun." she smiles at Link and he smiles back at her.

"Oh hey, where's your parents and Mr. Dan?" Link asked not knowing what else to say

"I'm not sure...honestly I don't care."

"Alrighty then, would you care to dance?"

She smiles, "I'd love to."

They go to the dance floor and Link puts his hands around her waist and Zelda puts her arms around Link's neck and they begin to talk about anything that comes to mind.

"So Link, what about your parents?" Zelda asked

"Oh, they died a long time ago..." Link told her

"Oh, I'm so sorry Link..." she frowned

"It's ok...there are times that I really miss them... but I know their watching out for me...enough about my boring life what about you." he asked curious to learn more about her

"My life is pretty boring as well. I have no real friends, my parents are forcing me to marry a man I don't even love and— oops." she puts one of her hand over her mouth.

He smiles, "I'm pretty sure it was kinda obvious."

She sighs and puts her arm back around Link's neck, "Ok, I guess it shows... I don't love Dan and I never will..."

"Isn't there a way to stop it?"

"No, I don't think so … wait why do you care?"

"Well, uh..."

"Link?"

"What? Can't I care about you?" Link asked

She smiles, "Well, if you mean it."

"Of course I do."

"I'm glad to hear that." she said still smiling

"Zelda?"

"Yeah."

"I..." Their faces were brought closer but Link slowly backs away a little, "So how long is the dance?"

She sighs softly, "It's only about 2 hours or so."

"Well," he back away, "Let's get this party started, while I learn more about you." he said with a smile

"Not if I learn more about you first." Zelda smirked

Then a few upbeat songs play but most of the dance were slow dances, and waltz.

"I didn't know you knew how to waltz." Zelda said

"I didn't either." Link joked

Zelda laughs as they continue to laugh together and dance some more. The hours pass and the last dance, which was a slow song, began to play. "May I have this last dance Zelda?" Link asked as he held his hand out while slightly bowing.

She laughs, "Of course Link." she took his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck again and Link this time held Zelda closer to him then he did before. Zelda slightly blushed but didn't mind being so close. She leans against his chest as they slow danced together.

"So, how did you like the dance?" Zelda asked

"I had a blast, how about you?" Link asked

She sighs happily, "The best night of my life..."

"Surely you've had better dances then this?"

"Yes, but you weren't there..."

He blushes and smiled, "Hey Zelda?"

She lifts her head and faces Link, "Yes?"

"I had a great time tonight," he rubs her cheek with his thumb, "and I'm glad I got to meet you."

"I don't want you to leave, Link"

he smiles again while still rubbing her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere, well not until I get kicked out."

She chuckles, "Link, I don't think I've ever laughed this much in my entire life." she puts her hand on his hand that on her cheek. "Your touch feels nice." she whispers

He moves his hand under her chin and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Zelda quickly kisses him back and she slowly puts her arms back around his neck as Link put his hands to her cheek and bringing her closer into a deeper kiss. Seconds turned into minutes as they finally separated. Link whispers, "Sorry..."

Zelda smiles and shook her head; she backed away and tried to hold back tears, "I'm sorry Link." she took off but before she went to far Link shouted, "Wait!" he ran up to her, "when will I see you again?"

"...I don't know..." she then ran off

Link cursed under his breath and headed back to his room. He walks in his dark room and slams the door shut behind him, "Damn it! Where's the light?" he turns the light on, sits on his bed, and repeats 'I'm an idiot' over and over.

Roy walks in the room and again looks at Link confused, "Um, Link?" he kept repeating I'm an idiot again and again. "Well Link, I already knew that.

"Shut up Roy!" Link shouted but not so loud

"Alright, sorry." Roy said defensively

Link sighs, "Sorry Roy, I'm just...mad..."

"What happened?"

"...Well for starters, I got the kiss of my life that was so awesome... and it was from Zelda...who has a fiance..."

"Way to go Link— o you said fiance...not cool..."

Link got up from his bed, "I need to get some fresh air."

"Ok...good luck with this situation Link."

"Right..." He left the room and went towards the part of the ship no one ever goes to. He sighs and hears someone coming

"Haha, no way." Link turns around and saw Marth with his 'girlfriend'. "Oh. Hey Link." Marth greeted.

"...Hey..."

"What's wrong?"

"Ok, you have a girl, you can hang out with her , she doesn't have a fiance, nooooooo, she's not taken!"

"Um, no?" Marth said confused

"Come on Marth, I need your help."

"Uh...ok, bye."

"Bye, Link." Brittney waves. They leave him standing there

"Oh yeah, thanks for your help!" Link shouted

"You're welcome!" they shout back

"Yeah...thanks..." Link clutches his fist and goes to a railing looking out to the ocean.

Marth tells Brittney, "I think I should talk to him more serious tomorrow."  
"Alright."

Link watches the ocean for another hour trying to clear his thoughts, but couldn't stop thinking about Zelda. So, while still thinking about Zelda he went back to his room to go to bed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

** So tell me what you think of this chapter i'm planning to add the captain in the next chapter he's so stupid I love him haha again sorry for the long wait :3**


End file.
